There is a proposal and use of a communication system that transmits a signal transmitted from a mobile node to a network through a signal terminating device and a packet transmission device. The above-described communication system is used to transmit an uplink signal, which is transmitted from, for example, a radio terminal device to a network.
There is a disclosed control method of a node for using a band that is proportional to the ratio of the access speed of each terminal. According to this method, a queue is provided for each access speed of each terminal in the node on the communication network in which a plurality of terminals are integrated by different speeds. Management is performed to determine whether the terminal is active or inactive for each IP address based on header information of an input packet. If an arrival data amount from the terminal in a certain period of time has increased, the terminal is determined to be active. The number of active terminals for each access speed is calculated, band allocation for each queue is determined by using the calculated number of active terminals.
There is a proposal of a method for guaranteeing a service quality that is specified for each quality class even if the traffic amount is increased. According to this method, every time the number of users increases or decreases, calculation of a desired band for each quality class is performed to calculate a desired band ratio. By using the desired band ratio, a composite sequence table in which composite of an ATM adaptation layer 2 (AAL-2) short cell with an ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) cell is performed, and an ATM cell transmission order table in which the ATM cell is transmitted are generated. According to the composite sequence table, the composite of the AAL-2 short cell with the ATM cell is performed. The ATM cell is transmitted to a VP line according to the ATM cell transmission sequence table. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-124987 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-354037 may be considered related art of the present invention.